


Its Always the Silent Ones...

by TheMeepDragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Large Breasts, Lemon, Lemon Book Maybe?, Male Rader Everyone, Missing Missions, Opinions on RWBY?, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, best girl, in the future?, meep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: Basically just thought of the lemon and its here, enjoy
Relationships: Neopolitan/Reader





	Its Always the Silent Ones...

** With the Reader: **

_"Wanna bang?"_ Neo asks, holding up her scroll as the words were laid out in front of you. Blinking, you tilt your head confused at the female as your arms cross in the process.

"Now? Don't you have a meeting to get to in a couple of hours?" You question which makes her smirks and holds up her scroll again after typing something in it

 _"Exactly, don't wanna be bored in that time~"_ She replies, causing you to wave your hand as a grin appears on your face 

"Sure, why not." Was your answer, making the ice cream haired girl practically beam before grabbing your hand and dragging you off to your room

Oh right, some context for what is going on right? Well you were apart of Roman's top henchman, actually his left hand and right next to Neo, and as of recently your boss had gotten involved in some..."shady" business involving some women that you personally disliked with a passion but never really did anything about it, as apparently something bigger was going on. Though if anything were to happen you were ready to defend your boss and "friend" regardless...after all your semblance is literally phasing through anything. 

However this was not important, as you want to know the context behind why you accepted Neo's offer right? Well, you two had this "fwb" thing going on for a while now; it started when Neo literally walked to you and wrote if you wanted to and, you finding her rather neat, accepted cause this would help you both. So as the assassin got word to go to a meeting later with Roman, she decided instead of just waiting around bored she'd come to you for some fun times.

"Damn your eager." You remark, the ice cream haired girl opening your door and pushing you onto your bed; nodding at you she would straddle your waist, area pressed against your crotch as she before leaning down and enveloping you in a kiss

Kissing back, your hands would place themselves onto her waist and trailing down to her ass which you would give a soft squeeze to, making the female smirk a bit in the kiss before widening her eyes as your tongue suddenly enters her mouth; hand in your hair, the two of you would begin to fight for utter dominance as Neo grinds on your dick, getting her a bit wet as you become harder and harder. She would notice this and separate you, silently giggling to herself as she separates from your intense kiss and would rub your dick through your pants, making you groan slightly as your dick begs for release.

Quickly pecking you on the lips, she would give you a cocky smirk before taking off her jacket to show and then pants, leaving her in a dark brown corset that hugged her rather big breasts and revealed her thighs as you grin a bit; this would come off soon as well and tossed to another part of the room as you phase yourself from your clothes, making her pout as she wanted to strip you but once she felt your dick near her entrance she forgot her disappointment.

Licking her lips, she would have you sit on the edge of your bed as she sat in between your legs and kissing your rather large member with her hands fondling your balls. Looking up at you, her eyes seemed to glow as she licked down your member before going back up as her tongue trails around your dick, coating it in her saliva before going to your balls; licking on of them, she would quickly take it into her mouth, hands going to your dick and beginning to jerk it up and down with a passion. Getting a rather large sum of precum to drip down your member, she'd continue to jerk you off as she goes to your other ball and begins sucking on that, tongue rolling around the flesh before licking up to start licking up your precum, shivering in pleasure at the taste as she kissing it a few more times.

Licking up to the head of your member, Neo would place her lips around the head of your dick and would take the head into her mouth, starts to lick around it as you grunt from the action. Eyes gleaming, the girl would begin to take more and more of your member into her rather small mouth and licking up any precum inside as your member disappears into her wet cavern; this would eventually lead to her deepthroating you, moaning slightly as she sucks on your dick before going back up then back down in repeat, bobbing her head rather fast before releasing it to lick your dick for a moment then back to bobbing her head, moving her head to the side as her cheek bulged a bit before going back down.

Separating with a pop, she would stare at your saliva coated member before grinning and taking off the remainder of her clothing, revealing her large breast to you as she wraps them around your dick, a good portion of the organ still popping from her mounds as precum shoots on her face, making her giggle softly. Rubbing them up and down, Neo would jiggle and even slap her breast slightly as she gives you a tit fuck, even going to suck whatever she could that wasn't in her breasts as you groan in pleasure. Noticing a twitch in your dick, Neo would smile slightly before backing up and looking up at you with an open mouth, making you blink before standing up.

Grabbing the sides of her head, you would slam your dick back down into her throat, making her eyes widen as you began to pound at harsh and fats pacing into her awaiting throat. As you do this, Neo would reach your fingers down into her soaking pussy and begin fingering herself, a puddle forming underneath her as you used her throat like a sex toy. With slapping noises being heard-probably from your balls against her chin-saliva would drip down from her mouth and onto her breasts as you thrusted, hands moving in her hair slightly as you fucked her mouth; however your end would come soon and, with a coupe more hard thrusts, you would slam your dick down into her throat and begin pouring enormous amounts of cum into her body. Neo's eyes would widen at this, cum would spill form her mouth and onto her and the floor as she tried gulping down all the semen, but eventually she'd tap out and let you pull back as some cum is shot onto her.

"Oh...Sorry about that." You say, making her pout at you

She would lick the cum off herself though, and as you sit back down would sit in your lap and push her breasts into your face, smiling down at you before gasping as she felt three fingers enter her pussy as your other hand went to her ass and gripped it. Grinning, you would take one of her nipples into your mouth and begin to suck on it, tongue rolling around it before going to the other and doing the same, only with a small bite as your fingers pump harder and faster into Neo. Silently moaning and gaining a red face, Neo would shut her eyes tightly as she came onto you, panting softly as she came down whilst you lick up her juices.

Smiling at the taste, you would lift her up slightly and aim your member at her wet pussy, to which she takes note of as she slams down onto your dick, getting a soft moan/groan form you both.

Placing a hand on your shoulders, she would begin to bounce up and down your dick rapidly whilst your hands grip her soft ass and begin to thrust into her as she does this; licking your chest, she would look up at your with glassy eyes before gasping in pleasure when you grip her breasts and begin to play with them as she rode you. This position wouldn't last long though, cause you would phase behind her to where she is now face down onto your bed and you behind her.

Lifting her ass into the sky, your dick would slap onto her ass and rub between her cheeks, getting a shiver from the illusionist before you slammed back into her pussy, making her throw her head back as her tongue comes out of her mouth. Gripping her ass, you would begin to pound into the female with a passion, not holding back in your force or pace as your bed rocked from the force; in this time Neo would eventually cum, seemingly crying out in silence as her eyes roll to the back of her head before she was flipped onto her back. Getting back into her, she legs would uselessly try wrapping around your waist while you slam in and out of the female as you grunt with each and every pound before a small moan escapes your list once the female leans up and starts to suck on your collarbone. All this would make you cum, as you shout out before pushing your entire member in the girl and shooting rockets of semen into her.

Panting, "moans" would come from Neo's mouth as cum shot into her womb and began filling her to the brink, eventually flooding her pussy as your seed flows from her pussy. Leaning up, you'd see the female sweating and panting as she looked up at you with glassy eyes and a drooling face...before you slammed back into her again and began thrusting, her pants, bed rocking, and slapping filling the room.

** Timeskip: **

"I still don't see why I have to do this..." Mercury comments, hands in pockets as he travels down your hideout

You see, Neo has missed the meeting...by a whole hour and Cinder was rather upset at this development. So she left to some place with Emerald, Roman had something to do and Adam went out to do something with the fang; he was planning to go back and do something at a store but Cinder told him to go and find out why Neo missed her meeting, as she didn't answer her scroll.

"Wait...What's that sound?" The grey haired male questions, haring a ton of banging as he heads for your room and, being the best, opens the somehow open door...and widens his eyes

There was you, pounding into a near unconscious Neo as you looked rather drained yourself but as you hear the door you look slowly at the shocked Mercury, with the female under you not even noticing though she let out a soft whimper.

"..."

"..."

"...I'll...Leave you to that..." Mercury gets out, slowly closing the door and locking it before blinking once out of your sight

"Jeez...I don't know who I feel bad for..." He gets out before walking away, vowing to never speak of this moment again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the lemon! It was rather fun to make and I just HAD to include my favorite character in the end! Well, with that said I hope you all have a ncie day!
> 
> PEACE!


End file.
